A Letter
by CamLaufeyson
Summary: Sarah gets a letter in the mail from Tom Hiddleston asking to go to England. She spends a week in England realizing that Tom is the man that she's alway dreamed of. Should she leave her life behind and live with the man of her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

You went out to the mailbox to get the mail when you saw a your name on a letter. The return address had not had a name on it but the address was from England. You open the letter and the handwriting is in beautiful cursive. The letter read:

_My dearest Sarah,_

_You have been invited to my house in England. Let me introduce myself first. My name is Tom Hiddleston as you already know. Your friend Cam has sent me a message on Facebook asking me to meet you. Usually I ignore these requests but by the descriptions your friend gave me of you I have accepted her gracious offers. Please let your friend know that she is invited also, but you are my main concern. I will pay for your airline tickets if you choose to come. Please call me at 555-1279. I look forward to seeing you, darling._

_May blessings and smiles be yours,_

_Tom Hiddleston_

As you finish reading the letter, your mouth is wide open and you can't seem to speak. You then call me and say: "Cam? Did you send a message on Facebook to Tom asking him to meet me?" I say yes and you dropped the phone immediately. She's not trolling me this time. It really was Tom asking me to come to England. You then pick up the phone and read the phone number listed in the letter. You dial the number in your phone and a deep soothing voice answers.

"Hello?" Asks the voice.

"Hi, is this Tom?" You ask nervously.

"Why, yes it is. May I ask who I'm speaking with?" Tom said in the same soothing voice.

You couldn't believe that you were actually on the phone with Tom Hiddleston. You then noticed that you were shaking so much. _Reply Sarah! Don't keep him waiting! _

"I-It's Sarah. The one you sent a letter to asking me to come to England to visit you. I've decided I want to come. Are you still wanting to meet me?" You said in a nervous voice.

"Sarah! My darling! I thought you'd never reply, love. I would love for you to come visit me in England. I've already got a plane ticket purchased for you." Tom replied with excitement.

"Really? That's great news! When shall I come?" You replied.

"I was thinking next week. Are you busy, darling? Tom asked

"Why no not at all. Next week I have off from work. Next week works out great." You said with excitement.

"Great! I will send the plane tickets right now and they should arrive by tomorrow." Tom said.

"Tomorrow? Wow. That's quick." You said.

"It is, love. This new technology is fascinating." Tom said.

"I have to go now Tom. I'm going go pack for England." You said.

"Alright, darling. Call me on Sunday." Tom said once again said in his seductive soothing voice.

"Bye Tom." You said.

"Goodbye for now." Tom said.

You put down the phone in shock still shaking. _This is totally unbelievable. Me… Meeting Tom Hiddleston. In 4 days. Wow. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Or a long while. I promise I'll update the story every Thorsday! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Your eyes immediately open when your alarm clock goes off.

_Today is the day! I'm seriously meeting Tom today!_

You get up and get dressed. You put on your green blouse and your blue skinny jeans. You've read in a bunch of posts on Tumblr that Tom's favorite colors are blue and green. The airport is only five minutes away from your house. Finally you get on the plane in first class. Daydreaming, you lay your head back on the comfortable seat and doze off.

You awaken to someone taping your shoulder.

"We're in England ma'am." A flight attendant said smiling a cheesy fake smile at you.

You grab your bags and exit the plane. After another half hour through security you get to the exit. You look around at all the people holding up signs of people's names. You find your name and you see _the _Tom Hiddleston standing there. Your face lights up and you run to Tom.

"Tom!" You said excitedly, running in Tom's arms.

Tom smiles and hugs you back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my darling Sarah." He said in his calming, British voice.

You mentally go crazy in your head. You're still in shock that you're going to spend the week with the actor you've spent almost a lifetime daydreaming about.

"It's nice to meet you too, Tom." You said.

Tom looks you over, admiring your beauty.

"Wow. You look amazing. Just like your friend said in the description of you. Green and blue are my two very favorite colors and you make them look even more dashing, dear." Tom said.

You stare at him in a dreamy way.

_H-He just called me beautiful. He just called me beautiful._

"We are going to have the a great week, dear. Paris, shopping in London, and anything else you'd like to do." Tom said.

You smiled at Tom dreamily. He then did something that caught you off guard. He leaned in and passionately kissed your lips. It was the best kiss you've ever had...

_Now this… Is going to be the best week ever._


End file.
